


Meaning of family

by killing_kurare



Series: 3 sentence fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Baby Scorpius Malfoy, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Draco ponders on the word family
Series: 3 sentence fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098281
Kudos: 2





	Meaning of family

He had always been proud of his family, the name that everybody knew and the status that came with it.

He had been taught that there was nothing more important than honoring your ancestors and giving it your all to do your part to add to the riches, to gain influence and power for the future.

But the true meaning of the word 'family', what it is to love, to care, to actually feel that you'd do anything for another human being without thinking twice about it, reveals itself to Draco not sooner than the moment he gets to hold his newborn son for the first time.


End file.
